A Pirate Life for Me
by AJN1
Summary: When Miss Katherine Beckett has no choice but to flee and leave her parents and life behind, she never imagines that it could get any worse. That is until the ship she boarded is attacked by pirates! Are people really all that they appear to be? Will she be able to have a chance at happiness, and maybe even... Love? pirate!fic.*As of right now, this fic is on permanent hold(3/6/17)
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N- Hello everyone, this is my first Castle fic, so please go easy on me. I am open to reviews and constructive criticism. I read a prompt about a pirate fic and all these ideas began to flow, so here is my try at it. I hope I do it some justice. Well anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own the amazingness that is Castle, sadly.

**"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."**

* * *

"Katherine... Katherine dear.. Wake-up"

"What...mother.. What's wrong?"

"It's time... Tonight is the night, you must pack quickly, only what you can carry, dear"

"Yes mother, I understand"

"Alright, I'll go check on your farther, hurry now"

"I will"

With that, her mother scurried out her room and down the stairs. Katherine quickly rose and began to collect her bag, filling it with only the necessities. She had to carry light..couldn't risk being caught now, could she? She walked around her room with calculated speed, grabbing this and that, until she spotted the moon, gleaming in through the glass doors that lead to the balcony. She sighed, suddenly feeling the emotions of what tonight meant. She watched as the moon casted it's beautiful glow upon the sea, a view she was grateful always accompanied living by the docks. She afforded herself one last gaze, then turned and left.

* * *

"I know my love, but this is her best chance at happiness, at a life worth living"

"I understand.. It's just.. I'll miss her so much"

"I know, I will too"

Katherine slowly descended the stairs, catching the last bit of an all too familiar discussion between her parents.

"But, it is for the best"

"Yes... it is for the best"

Katherine approached them then, whispering, "I'm done packing mother... I'm surprised this day arrived so quickly"

"We are too, but our friend on the _inside _insisted that tomorrow _he _would be arriving, and we mustn't take any chances" replied the older lady beckett.

"Your mother is right. We are just lucky that a ship was scheduled to leave tonight or else who knows what we would've done then" her father adds in a tired voice.

Their discussion is interrupted by some quiet sharp knocks.

"It is time.. Katherine dear.."

"It is not fair.. Why must I go? Why does that horrid man have to ruin our lives?"

"Darling, if you do not go, that man will do more than just ruin our lives.. He'll completely destroy yours"

"We love you, and for that reason we are willing to do this, to let you leave us, because you deserve to have a life worth living, you deserve a chance to find happiness.. To find love, like we did.."

"I know, and I appreciate all that you are doing for me.. I will do my best to make you both proud, this will not have been done in vain... I love you both so much" she finished with tears in her eyes.

Katherine gave her parents both strong and love-filled hugs, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. She began to walk towards the stairs that led to the basement when stopped, squared her shoulders and swiftly turned towards her parents one last time. Looking them in the eyes, she tells them,

"We will be reunited once again, I swear by it... **one day, **we **will **be together again".

Both parents unanimously replied, "One day, katie".

With that she turned and strode down the stairs, leading to her exit to the docks, to her only friend left, and to her last chance at freedom.

* * *

A/N- Once again, read and review :)


	2. El Draco

A/N- I want to thank everyone who left a review! I loved reading them, and I really appreciate it! So far, the fic is a little slow, but no worries, we will pick up steam soon enough, please stick around and feel free to leave more reviews!

Disclaimer- As always, I do not own Castle.

**"We pilage, we plunder, we rifle and loot"**

* * *

"Took you long enough! I had begun to think that you weren't going to come at all!" her friend scolded.

"oh Lanie, don't be absurd! You know very well that I would have ended up on that ship one way or another, my parents would have made sure of that…. anyway, I was just saying goodbye" Katherine trails off. She had to make sure her parents knew just how much this meant to her. What they were doing, what they were sacrificing, and the risk that they were putting themselves in.

Oh, how she'll miss them.

"Darling, this is all just a very messed up situation, but it can only get better from here, I hope". Oh, how she hoped, and pleaded, that it were true. Her friend deserved so much more than this.

"Anyway, there are things you need to prepare yourself for, Kate," Lanie begins, in a serious tone "This will be one of _his _ships, it will be filled with all of his men and workers, so you mustn't attract attention to yourself. Keep your head down, and tell no one your name, they might not know how you look like but they will most definitely recognize your name. If you are caught, there is no telling what he will do" she finishes, feeling a slight tremor run through her body. She might be more than willing to do this for her friend, but that does not mean she does not want this to go as smoothly as possible.

"Yes Lanie, I understand.. Thank you for doing this for me, you have no idea how much this means to me" she tells her friend, hoping she can feel just how much this truly does mean to her.

"Oh honey, anything for you" Lanie replies with a wide grin. Trying to turn things onto a lighter note, she scolds again, "now hurry up, my ass is freezing out here!".

They both let out a chuckle and run towards the ship, blending themselves into the group of people waiting to get boarded.

* * *

It had been three days now, and she had managed to remain undetected. Not like it was very hard, everyone had their own problems to attend too, last thing they needed was to focus on the unknown lady on board. But, she had come to realize, that while the passengers and workers had fully managed to ignore her, she had caught the attention of one man. And as her luck would have it, he was none other than the captain.

His name was Demming, and he was the proud Captain of _El Draco_. The most powerful and esteemed ship in all the country, it was fitting, considering the man who owned it, but unofficially, she had heard rumors and tales among the passengers of a pirate ship that was feared by all, a ship that no one had managed to stop, not even the strongest of ships could withstand a faceoff with the pirate, but the captain was proud nonetheless to have been deemed worthy of _El Draco_, and he most certainly flaunted it. Walking with an air of superiority, the Captain had spotted Katherine trying to help Lanie stack some crates. Suffice it to say, the man was intrigued.

Katherine on the other hand, had no interest in the man. Not only because he was highly pretentious but because, honestly, she was tired of men, they were all so arrogant, and self-entitled, or maybe it was because one man had already ruined her life, that she did not find the need to involve herself with another one.

"Oh, no.. Watch out darling, the Captain is coming this way. I thought I told you **not **to attract attention" Lanie hissed out. The last thing they needed was to be found out three days before they reached land.

"I know Lanie! It's not like I asked for it, goodness I don't even **like the man!**"

They quieted down as the Captain reached them.

"How is my most lovely passenger doing today? Oh, Sara, you shouldn't be handling such heavy crates, let one of the men do it" while his men quickly took over, he led "Sara" into the dining quarters. "I know that every time I ask, you turn me down, but as we will be reaching land in just three days, I am letting you know now, that I will not let you leave me without at least joining me for dinner once" the Captain says with a smug smile. "Well then, I guess you only have three more days to try, excuse me Captain" and with that Katherine scurries out, before the Captain has a chance to react.

Oh, these three days could not pass fast enough.

She was hoping, once she reached land, that she would be able to send her parents a letter, one explaining that she was doing well, and that she hoped they weren't left to handle too many of the repercussions she knew would follow her escape. She could only imagine what they could be suffering once that man had found out she was gone.

* * *

_Three days earlier….._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT HERE!? I SENT OUT A MESSAGE REQUESTING HER PRESENCE, AND I WANT HER HERE NOW!". He yelled out, slamming his fist on his wooden desk. He was a powerful man, one that got to his position with nothing short of ruthlessness and determination. He was a force to be reckoned with, someone to be feared. Everyone knew not to make the Lord unhappy.

"We-ell my Lord, we sent the message, but Sir Beckett has replied saying his daughter has left the country to help tend to a sick relative. He says she has been gone for days now.." the servant clumsily squeaks out.

"ABSURD! My men tell me they had spotted her around the city within the past week! Oh, they think they can FOOL ME!? I always get what I want! Tell my men to hunt her down, I do not care what it takes, bring her BACK TO ME!"

"As you wish….

Lord Bracken".


	3. Eyes as Blue as the Sea

A/N- Thank you all for following! I know these chapters are fairly small, but i'm working on making them longer! thank you for sticking around and please, please, please review :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Castle

**"Oh, better far to live and die, Under the brave black flag I fly."**

* * *

It was a quiet night. Most of the passengers had gone to sleep and the only people up were a few guys from the crew that were given the night shift. She loved the night, the isolation and privacy it granted her, the time to think and just enjoy the moon in all its glory. They were two days away from land, and if the weather granted them mercy, maybe a day and a half. She had managed to steer clear of the Captain, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable around him. She had a feeling his "patient" demeanor was wearing thin with her. She was headed back to her sleeping quarters when she heard footsteps coming up onto the deck. She froze, hoping it was Lanie or anyone else, besides the Captain.

She groaned.. just her luck.

"Sara, dear, what are you doing up here? You know, it is not safe for such a beautiful creature to be by herself" he tells her with a smirk. Oh god, she had to get out of here. She had a feeling that things were about to turn for the worse. The Captain's eyes turned a shade darker, and she felt her heart rate begin to speed up. She began to back away slowly, searching for anything to defend herself with, foolishly enough, she had left her small knife under her pillow. The Captain slowly followed her.

"You know, Sara, I have been very patient with you, but I am a man that always gets what he wants, and I think you know, that I want _you_".

She was beginning to feel a little desperate, maybe if she yelled loud enough, someone would hear? But, what would that do? He was the Captain, who would stand against the Captain? She could jump overboard? She would rather drown than let the Captain get to her.

She steeled herself and replied, "Foolish man, thinking you can just take what is not yours to have!". She felt the fire burning in her eyes, and immediately noticed when the Captain realized she was not going down without a fight.

"It is not I who is the foolish one" he replied with a growl.

Katherine began to prepare herself, ready to fight him off and jump off the ship, when she heard a low but strong voice coming from somewhere behind her.

"Seems to me like the lady here already made her stance pretty clear".

The Captain quickly shifted his gaze towards the voice, shouting, "How dare you! Identify yourself?!"

"And here I thought it would be pretty obvious" shaking his head, "you're not that bright, are you?" he laughed.

Katherine stood there, shocked, watching the exchange, only then realizing that more and more men had begun to surround them.

"Wha-, you're a pirate!" he exclaimed.

"There were go.." he smirked towards a man by his right, "took him long enough, huh?" both men laughed.

The Captain had begun to run around deck, yelling for his men, alerting everyone on board that they were being attacked by pirates.

"Ah-ha! There we go!… I had hoped _El Draco _would be more of a challenge".

Katherine didn't know what to do. Pirates! Oh, god. She had heard the rumors, how ruthless they could be, maybe she _should_ continue with her plan to jump overboard.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

Wha-, what? She hadn't realized that the pirate had been watching her.

"I'm sure you know that you wouldn't survive out there by yourself, either the cold would kill you or the sharks, either way you're dead" he walked slowly towards her, "and by the look in your eyes, you seem to have a reason to live for.."_. _At this point, he was boring into her eyes, and Katherine couldn't find it in herself to look away. The man was tall, with eyes as blue as the sea, and she was mesmerized. He was dressed in all black, most likely so he could blend in with the night sky, his Captains hat was black as well, matching the bandanna that was peeking through the bottom. He had this rugged handsomeness about him, but his eyes, oh his _eyes_, held a hint of mirth, and she found herself yearning to know the tales behind it.

"Why should I stay here, then? You're a pirate, I am as good as dead anyways" she breathed out. And why was she having such trouble breathing? Maybe it was the look he was giving her, It was not something she had ever seen before, but it gave her butterflies.

"Well, rest assured miss.." he trailed off, giving her an expectant look. Oh, he wanted her name. Well, why not? It wasn't her real name anyways. "Sara" she answered quietly.

"Sara?" He raised his eyebrow, looking like he didn't believe her at all. Oh, of course! He's a pirate! Wouldn't he know a lie as soon as he heard one?

"Hmmm, doesn't really suit you, does it?" cocking his head, he continued, "Well, anyways, _Miss Sara_, I don't believe in killing an innocent person, but I do have a grudge against the corrupt, so if you do not mind, please return to your quarters, I have a fight to attend too".

Giving her a quick wink, he quickly turned around, drawing a sword from his belt, and joined the battle she hadn't even realized was going on.

She quickly came to her senses, and had begun her search for Lanie when she heard his strong voice yell out,

"Oh, by the way!.. My name is Rodgers.. Captain Rodgers".

And he disappeared into battle, once again.

* * *

_His Lord, Sir William of Bracken,_

_ has declared that anyone harboring one, Miss Katherine Beckett, _

_or withholding information regarding her whereabouts, _

_will be charged with treason._

_ Such charge is punishable by death._

* * *

A/N- please read and review!


	4. Water and Fire

A/N: I'm sorry this is really, really late. I know. I've been really busy, and writers block is a pain, so i figured something was better than nothing. Here you go, thank you all for holding on and being patient.

disclaimer: Don't own Castle, only in my head.

**Can't live together Water and Fire. **

**One another they only Admire. **

**-Rzhepishevska  
**

* * *

"Good Morning Everyone!" his voice boomed throughout the entire ship. Everyone was quiet, just staring at the man who radiated authority and control. They were all gathered around on the deck, surrounded by the men in his crew. Katherine wondered where Captain Demming and his men were being held, certainly in the cells down below.

"I hope everyone had a good nights sleep.. As I am sure you have all realized by now, we are pirates and we have officially taken over this ship!"

His men began to shout and cheer, quickly quieting down when the Captain raised his hand in a signal for silence.

"Now...we have nothing against you passengers, despite the rumours that you've all heard, we have no intention of killing you, or maiming you, or making you walk the plank. I am a fair Captain, my only wish is to be treated with the same respect that my men and I will be treating you with. But.." he paused, shifting his intense gaze over every single passenger, "if any of you try something which I deem _disrespectful_ then we will have a big, big, problem" at this point, the Captain had a very serious look on his face, one that made everyone shiver with a bit of fear. Katherine instantly knew he should be taken very seriously. Despite the joyfulness he always seemed to carry, Katherine could now see why he was such a successful and feared pirate. It appeared that everyone on the ship had come to a similar conclusion.

"Land is only a few days away, but by the looks of it.. a storm is brewing" at that moment, everyone turned to look at the bright blue sky, not a cloud in sight, while the Captain continued, "We won't be able to beat it, so we will be stuck in sea for about another day, after that, whomever wishes off this ship will be granted safe passage and those that wish to stay and continue in the life of _savagery_ and _deceit_" he added with a devious smirk and quirk of an eyebrow, "is more than welcomed to stay". At this point, he was looking at Katherine, and she found herself staring back. Did he think she was planning to stay? Did… did she actually want too?

If she was being honest with herself, she couldn't deny the pull she felt with the idea of staying at sea, free and away from _him_. But, she wouldn't… couldn't…

At this point, everyone around her had begun to disperse, going back to their usual duties and worries. She found herself drifting closer to the Captain, only out of curiosity of course.

"But Captain! there isn't a cloud in sight! what do you mean a storm is afoot?"

"Oi! Trust me, the Cap'n knows what he's doing " the dark skinned man besides the captain replied tersely.

"Its fine Espo.. my quartermaster here is always at the ready to defend my honor" he laughed, "but, to answer your question, I've been on my share of ships and have spent most of my life out at sea, believe me when I say, I know the sea more than I know myself, the storm will reach us by midday".

Katherine couldn't help feeling impressed, but he was still overly confident and smug. She really didn't care for men like that. Sighing, she turned to face the sea, something she found herself doing more and more each day. With everything going on in her mind, the sea was the only thing that managed to calm the swirling thoughts down.

"It really does help, doesn't it?". Kate startled, surprised to see that the Captain had now joined her side.

"It calms the mind and the soul, better than anything else.." trailing off, he gazed towards the horizon, following the sea towards the edge.

Were her thoughts so loud that even the Captain heard them?

As he stood there, staring out into the sea, she couldn't help but study his features, now that it was daylight and there wasn't a battle going on. He was still handsome, even more so now with the sun shining down on him, but his eyes were bluer than she remembered, if that was even possible, but she had to look away. She couldn't continue with this train of thought. She couldn't afford to think like this.

"Yes, I find myself inclined to agree with you Captain Rodgers" she stated, once her gaze was back to the lapping waves, crashing against each other. "I..umm..I-I wanted to express my gratitude for last night, I don't know what would have happened if you had not arrived when you did" she let out a nervous chuckle, "I guess i'm the only one that would be grateful for a pirate attack". He turned to look at her, his blue eyes sparkling and quickly replied, "Oh, well.. I'm glad to have helped, though I do believe I would have sooner found you swimming about at sea" his face was alight with the most handsome grin she'd ever seen, "but I am sure you are women that can handle herself fairly well". She felt herself blush, the heat traveling from her cheeks down to her neck. Quickly, she turned her head, hoping to hide her reaction from him.

She wasn't successful.

"I didn't feel like that last night.." she sighed, feeling resigned...weak.

"Ah.. but that was more to do with circumstance" he explained, "had you been armed, i'm sure the good Captain wouldn't have felt so superior. Besides, only a fool would think otherwise" he added.

She turned towards him once again, an eyebrow raised, the question perched on the tip of her tongue.

He began talking before she could voice it.

"You have a fire in you… and it burns clear through your eyes." He turned to face her, locking his eyes with hers, "There is no doubt you have a fierce heart and soul. As you have seen the sea within me" he elaborates with a knowing nod, "I have seen the fire within you".

This time, she cannot find the strength to look away.


End file.
